S2 E3 The Midterms
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: written by SeaDog11 for the JD Post-Episode Challenge


S2 E3 The Midterms

Written by SeaDog11 for the JDPostEpisodeChallenge

Hi everyone! This is my first try at FanFiction. These incredible characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, I'm just borrowing them :) When you see the -, that indicates where the dialogue from the episode left off, and where my story starts. Thank you so much for reading! I apologize if it is a little long, but I suppose the weekend is the best time to read a longer story :) Oh, the rating, ummmmm please don't read this if you are under 18. It isn't that explicit, but still it's a little steamy.

Best, SeaDog11

November 7th, Election Day

"The house stayed the same?"Josh asked as he rubbed his eye and ran his hand across his forehead, leaving it there while gently closing his eyes and resting his elbow on his knee. His gaze landed on Sam. He already knew the answer, but he had to ask again, "After four months and 400 million dollars, everything stayed the same?"

"Yupp," Sam responded without moving his eyes from the spot on the ground he was staring at.

"Tell me democracy doesn't have a sense of humor?" Josh snickered at his own rhetorical question and clasped his hands together for a brief moment while looking at the street contemplating, before grabbing his beer and sharing his thoughts with his friends: "We sit here, we drink this beer, out here on this stoop in violation of about 47 city ordinances . . ." he trailed off as he turned the beer bottle in his hands taking a swig.

"I don't know toby, it's election night what do you say about a government that goes out of its way to protect even citizens that try to destroy it?" Josh's question seemed to bring everyone out of their own thoughts.

With little hesitation, Toby simply responded, "God bless America," which was echoed by Sam, CJ, Donna, and Josh, followed by a "Here, Here" and the clanking of beer bottles.

"CJ did you try those crab puffs at the dinner this evening? They were literally the most delicious crab puffs I have ever eaten." Sam asked, sensing that the discussion about the House and election was over.

"Ya know, Spanky I didn't have a chance to. I was too busy being accosted by a radio broadcaster who seemed to think that he coined the term "Dave in the Morning" before Imus was "Imus in the Morning."

"Well Sam, it would have been kind of you to give CJ the crab puff you pilfered from Jenna Jacobs plate," Toby mentioned casually as he took another sip of beer.

"Actually, now that I think about it. I probably could have taken all her crab puffs, she was still in shock from the "ignorant-tight ass club comment" that the President made." In fact, maybe I should have given all my crab puffs to the president for a job well done at putting Jenna Jacobs in her place. I mean how do you not stand up when the president enters the room?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone, his eyes focusing on his beer bottle.

"He probably wouldn't have eaten them anyway Sam." Toby said as he put his now empty beer bottle down. "He was disappointed when I told him that it was Alaskan crab and not crab from New England, the same way he was disappointed when I told him that an Egg Cream was invented in Brooklyn and not New England."

While Toby, Sam, and CJ continued their discussion of the evening events, Josh looked over at Donna and gave her a shy smile, the one he reserved only for her. He reached his hand out to rub her knee gently, knowing that their friends weren't paying attention- too busy talking about crab puffs or whatever to notice Josh affectionately touching Donna. He had lost interest in the group conversation after the Midterm vote discussion ended. He had gotten lost in Donna's deep blue eyes after she had said "God bless America". His heart started to pound, he just wanted to go inside and have some alone time with her. He was returning to work in a week, hating the idea that his personal time with Donna was going to be drastically reduced.

Donna knew exactly what Josh was conveying to her with his eyes, he wanted to wrap up this stoop party and go back inside, and she was right there with him. The feeling of his hand rubbing her knee and the way he was looking at her with those deep, soulful-brown eyes started to send a shiver through her. She smiled at him and silently mouthed "Okay". He removed his hand from her knee as she got the attention of Toby, Sam, and CJ:

"Okay guys, you know the rules."

Toby smiled coyly and let out a small chuckle."Yeah, says the girl who thinks that spatula should be a Yiddish word. I'm done following rules. Pointing to Josh, in his Toby-like cadence, where his words become louder, he continued, "It's been three months! He's here, he's outside, he's recovered fine enough!"

The others looked between him and Donna. Nobody dared mess with Donna's rules, not even the President or Leo. At this point, it seemed like the rules carried as much weight as an executive order. Donna took a deep breath and cocked her head to the side as she went head to head with Toby:

"Yes, I still think spatula should be a Yiddish word as well as the word far- fetched. I stand by both of these suggestions Toby. Also, the outdoorsman has had enough time outside for one night. Now all of you go home before I invoke rules number 8!"

"We're going, she means business," CJ quickly said as she stood up.

"Yupp," Sam instantly agreed as he placed his beer bottle in the small trash bag on the stoop and walked down the stairs. Toby just grumbled about the rules and followed CJ and Sam.

"CJ, Toby, I can drive you home."

"Thanks Spanky. Bye Donna, bye Mi Amor, enjoy those pajamas!"

"Bye," Josh and Donna said together.

Sam drove off, leaving Donna and Josh on the stoop together. "Ready to go back in?" Josh asked excitedly, bouncing on his feet as he opened the door to the brownstone, already knowing her answer. Donna had already grabbed the trash bag of beer bottles and was walking past him before she answered with, "I've been ready. I've been waiting the whole night to test out the theory of if we can both fit in those pajamas at the same time that CJ bought you," she said brazenly.

"That can be arranged. I like testing theories, it's ummm very educational, ya know. And education is good . . ."

"Josh you're rambling," Donna said as she unlocked the door to his apartment. "But I agree, this seems like a good theory to test, much more interesting than the Super String Theory you've been going on about for the past few months." She was bringing the banter.

"Hey it has some validity!" Josh whined, "Come on Donna, it makes sense that the universe is composed of tiny loops of string that . . ."

"Okay, now that I think of it, that does sound interesting Josh," Donna said as she cut him off. She was determined to win this round. "I change my mind, let's save the Theory of CJ's Big Pajamas for another night and focus on the "Super String Theory tonight."

"No, no, no! You're right Donna. I change my mind. There is NO VALIDITY to the String Theory, NONE. Therefore, there is NO reason to test it. Now the Pajama Theory, that absolutely NEEDS to be tested, and it has to be tonight cuz' ya know, the sooner the better, for ummm science and ummm education."

"Kay," she said, biting her bottom lip while removing her suit jacket and taking Josh's jacket and placing them on the coat rack in the foyer. She was teasing him, and he knew it. He loved that about their relationship. If anything, the banter had increased since they took the next step. He could never get enough of her witty remarks.

"What you said to Toby outside, that was hot baby. I like when you get all bossy and talk about the rules," Josh said as he moved his hands under the hem of her oxford shirt and along her lower back. "God Donna your skin is so soft, I don't think I could have gone another five minutes outside without touching you."

She grinned at him as she ran her hands up his chest, "You just like my alabaster skin."

"You're damn right I do, I always have. Even in the past when I was only aloud to look at it, and even then I had to be stealthy about it."

"You don't know how to be stealthy."

"Did you ever catch me staring at you like this?"

"No."

"Well then Donnatella, I guess that means I am stealthy," he said as he kissed her softly, unable to keep from smiling against her soft lips.

"And for the record, Joshua, I don't think a boss is aloud to even look at his assistant's alabaster skin,"

"No, you're probably right. But I'm daring."

"You're not dar-" He cut her off before she could finish, "Yeah yeah you're right, I'm not daring either, but I am in love so it makes me feel daring," he said as he gently kissed her forehead and nuzzled the tip of her nose with his own.

"Josh . . ." Donna said in a breathy whisper. Tears of happiness were starting to pool in her eyes.

"I love you Donnatella." He captured her lips with his own in a kiss that connected their souls. She parted her lips for him and they began their now familiar exploration of each other. Donna gently sucked his lower lip and parted from him slowly as she brought her hands from his soft brown curls to his cheeks and gently rubbed his dimples with her thumbs. "I love you too, Joshua."

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that." he whispered as he wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss as they stood their wrapping their arms around each other in the kind of hug that only two people in love share. He buried his face into her neck, breathing in Donna's unique scent while she gently rubbed his back and nuzzled his ear.

"Are you ready to surprise everyone at Senior Staff tomorrow?"

"Absolutely", he said as he moved his hands to her lower back and they gently swayed back and forth.

The only other people who knew that Josh and Donna were together were Leo, the President, and the First Lady. Josh was recovering in the hospital for two weeks before he was allowed to go home. After he woke up from surgery and saw the President and Leo, he immediately asked for Donna. He was scared and confused coming out of the anesthesia, but there was one thing he knew for certain, he was ready to tell Donna that he was in love with her. Being shot had been a wake up call for him, he got a second chance, a second chance to love Donna, the way she deserves to be loved. A chance to have a life with her. He wasn't going to take anything or anyone for granted anymore.

Donna spent hours at the hospital with Josh everyday, even staying the night from time to time, sometimes on a cot and sometimes sitting in a chair with her head on his hospital bed clasping his hand through the night. He didn't want to tell her while he was in the hospital, he wanted to tell her in the privacy of his home. He also didn't want to just blurt it out, he wanted it to be perfect, she deserved nothing less. Luckily, lying around in a hospital bed all day gave him time to think. He came up with his plan quickly, he knew exactly how to tell her, he just needed Sam's help without Sam knowing what he was getting in to. On his second day in the hospital, during a visit from Sam, Josh asked him to go to his apartment to grab his checkbook, and to bring it with him next time he came to visit.

A few days later, Sam came back to the hospital with the gift in hand.

"It's for Donna, isn't it?" Sam asked. Before Josh could answer, Sam continued, "It's a really nice gift Josh. That's kind of you to get her something for taking care of you. It will probably bring her to tears."

"Yeah well, I can be a thoughtful guy and she has to deal with me, so ya know, I figured a gift would probably be a good idea, especially since I'm going to drive her nuts."

"She is the only one who can handle you Josh. When are you going to give it to her?"

Leave it to Sam to always want details, Josh thought. As long as he wasn't prying too deep, it was fine. For all Sam knew, he was just giving his assistant a gift, nothing more.

"Probably when they release me from this jail."

"It's not jail Josh, it's a hospital, a good hospital that is taking good care of you."

"You don't have to eat the jello and the "food", Sam". I would rather be spending my time in a cell, at least if I were in a jail cell I wouldn't have to do physical therapy."

Sam only laughed. "Get some rest."

On Saturday, August 19th, Josh was released from the hospital. He was immediately overwhelmed when he got home. He was exhausted, and there were too many people in his apartment, many of them were people he didn't know. He had the lead nurse, Kim, rambling to him about his schedule, changing bandages, physical therapy, it was too much. Donna, after bringing things in from her car, took immediate action when she saw the situation. She politely informed Kim that she could give her all of the instructions and that she would oversee everything for Josh. "He just doesn't need to be focusing on a schedule of rotating nurses, wound care, and physical therapists. That's what I'm here for. He just needs to rest. Can we discuss his care at the kitchen table and have any unnecessary medical personnel wait outside or downstairs?" Kim clearly understood where Donna was coming from, and did as asked. CJ, seeing that Donna was taking control of everything and seeing how tired Josh was, suggested to Toby and Sam that they come back tomorrow, once Josh had adjusted.

Soon after, it was just Donna and Josh. "Thank you," he said to her quietly from his bed. "After you change into your pajamas, will you come sit next to me please, Donna?" He had asked her almost timidly, she wasn't used to seeing him like this, so vulnerable. It was a far cry from the Deputy Chief of Staff who had once proclaimed that he drank from the keg of glory. She was touched though, that he could be unabashedly himself with her.

She changed into a pair of plaid pink and lime green pajama shorts, with a pink tank top and old University of Wisconsin hoodie, that she left unzipped. When she came back into his bedroom, she saw that he had something wrapped on the nightstand, "I have a gift for you Donnatella. I've been waiting to give it to you, ya know, cuz I didn't want to uhhh give this to you in the hospital. I just want ummm as few memories of that place as possible and I don't want to umm have this gift be attached to there," he said to her quietly. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. He was having trouble with his words, and Donna decided it wasn't the time to tease him about his 760 SAT verbal score.

"Oh Josh, I understand, you don't need to explain," she spoke softly as she joined him on his bed. She grabbed his fidgeting hand, he was still the same ball of energy she always knew.

"Donna, I need you to know how much I appreciate everything you have done for me, and not just these past two weeks. I need you to know that I am so sorry for ever treating you poorly . . . I just need, I need, I need you to know how valuable you are to me. Please just, just take this gift and open it." He handed her the neatly wrapped gift.

"Wow Josh, this is a great gift wrapping job, did you get bored and learn this at the hospital?" He laughed, he loved that she knew when he needed to be teased and when to joke, she knew how to put a smile on his face.

"No, I did not wrap this, the shopkeeper did. But you have to admit, Donna, that my wrapping skills have improved immensely over the years."

"Yeah, you're coming along, slowly, but you still use too much tape when you wrap."

"Yeah, yeah, open your gift." It was at that moment, when she started to neatly unwrap the paper, that he realized he was about to bare his soul to her. What if she didn't feel the same way? He started to get nervous, his heart started to pound, he wheezed a little and let out a small cough.

"Josh? Josh, are you okay?" Donna asked in a little bit of a panic and immediately stopped opening the gift. "Slow, deep breaths Josh. In and out. In and out. That's it, keep doing that." She breathed with him and held his hand until he had calmed down.

"I'm good, I'm good, it's just, it's the gift. Open the gift. Please."

And in a very un Donna-like way, she tore open the paper, knowing that his heart rate might go up again if she took too long. In front of her was a rare book. It was the Classic First Edition of Gray's Anatomy, by Henry Gray F.R.S.

"Oh Josh," the tears were already beginning to form in her eyes. He had watched her these past few weeks, absorbing any and all medical knowledge that would help in his recovery. And in true Donna fashion, she had began to spout off random medical facts that she found interesting. He had laughed one afternoon when she came barreling into his hospital room informing him that people have 206 bones in their body, but babies are born with around 300. "What happens to the bones Josh? WHAT HAPPENS?" She had asked him excitedly.

"Ahh God Donna, isn't this something you should be asking President Bartlet? He loves inane trivia."

"I already did. He found it fascinating," she said without missing a beat. He just looked at her in amusement. It was the first time he had smiled all day. "Okay, okay Donna, tell me, what happens to the other 94 bones?"

"They merge with other bones Josh! Fusion!" He just shook his head and laughed. He loved her excitement.

It was happening, she was opening the book and beginning to read the inscription. The one he had written with so much care, honesty, and love.

August 8th, 2000

My dearest Donnatella,

This has been the scariest experience of my life. When I was shot, I remember leaning back against the cement wall clutching my chest. My mind went to two people, you and my mother. I was afraid that if I died, I would be leaving my mother alone in this world. I was also afraid that if I died, I would never have the chance to tell you how I feel about you. As you can see from the date, I wrote this four days after Rosslyn. I wanted to tell you privately, in the comfort of my own home, just you and me. When I went to New Hampshire, and saw President Bartlet speak, I knew he was the real thing for this country. He was what we needed. But when I saw you in New Hampshire, I knew- I knew that you were the real thing for me, you were what I needed- what my heart needed. My heart woke up when I met you. So now, now I am going to say what I never had the courage to say before. What I have locked away in my heart since February, 1998. I am in love with you Donnatella Moss. Will you let me love you the way you deserve to be loved?

Hoping to share my life with you - All my love,

Joshua

She caressed the inscription gently with her fingers and wiped the tears from her eyes. Josh tilted her chin towards him, so that he could look her in the eyes, he touched her cheek softly, and finally said what he has been so desperate to say out loud, "I love you, Donnatella Moss," he whispered affectionately.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks, but he was there to wipe them away with his thumbs. "Joshua," she whispered in a broken voice, one that was using all of its energy to keep from crying. "I love you too. I love you so much."

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully, just to make sure.

"Yes, Josh," she sniffled.

"So that means yes to the questions I asked you at the bottom of the inscription?" He asked hopefully. He needed to hear her say yes. He wanted no miscommunication.

"Yes, yes to all of it Joshua," and with that she let the cry that she had been holding back escape from her.

"Oh baby, don't cry," he whispered lovingly, as he continued to wipe away her falling tears. The term of endearment rolled off his tongue easily.

"They're happy tears," she managed to say.

"Happy tears are okay then, I guess," he said as he smiled at her. She laughed at that and wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking his curly hair. He leaned his forehead against hers and softly pressed his lips to hers. She tasted so sweet and his soul felt like it was coming home. She parted her lips for him, as they deepened the kiss, exploring together. Although it was their first kiss, it felt so natural, so perfect, like they had been doing it for years.

"That was everything I thought it would be, and so much more," he said to her as he slowly broke away from her and lovingly began to place little kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and neck. He heard a soft moan escape from her when he reached her neck. He stopped and smiled at her, "Well as much as I love hearing that sound from you, my heart rate increased the minute I touched you."

She giggled at that, she couldn't help it, she was just so happy. "Well," she said as she gently kissed his lips, "Looks like we need to keep our physical affection light for now. The doctor said no sex for six weeks, so that's approximately 27 more days. So today's August 18th, so that would be September 14th?"

"Dear God Donna, please, put that on the calendar and circle it in bright colors or whatever it is you do with my schedule to show important stuff. I don't think I can wait that long . . ."

"Sorry Josh, that's just part of the rules . . ."

"Wait, there are other rules? What rules?"

"The rules I created to make sure you have the best recovery possible."

"Do these rules allow kissing, and ummm, ya know making out, possibly some other stuff?"

"I think that could be arranged,"

"Thank God!" And with that, he captured her lips again with another mind blowing kiss. Not long after, they fell asleep together. Josh couldn't sleep on his side or have any weight on him, so they settled for holding hands, not willing to sleep without some kind of contact.

"So how are we going to tell everyone?" Donna asked as she played with the buttons on his pajama top.

"Ehhh, I think we should just wing it. Ya know? Maybe just a grand gesture? I could take you in my arms in the Oval and we could show them all a good makeout session." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh my God, Josh we are not doing that." She rolled her eyes at him and turned around to walk toward the couch.

"We will figure it out, but don't rule out any possibilities, Donnatella," he said as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her against his body. His hands slowly began to roam under her shirt, along her stomach and finding their way to her breasts. "Josh", Donna called his name as she leaned her back against his chest and wrapped her arms behind his head, massaging his scalp. He started to kiss her neck and began to unbutton her shirt. He sucked at her collarbone as she removed her arms from him and quickly took off her shirt. She turned around to face him, taking his hand in hers and hastily pulled him over to the couch.

"Unbutton your shirt, Joshua," Donna demanded.

"Ohh, still being bossy, I see. I love it."

"Don't I know it baby," she said as she slowly took off her bra. He immediately stopped unbuttoning his shirt to watch her.

"Joshua Lyman, this bra is not coming off until you take off your shirt."

"Is this a rule in the Donna Moss Rule Book?"

"It is now."

"Fair enough!" And with that he rid himself of his pajama top.

"Pants too."

"Pants gone. Now take off your bra."

"Kay," she said as she smiled at him and unhooked her navy blue lace bra.

"Oh God Donna," he said as all the blood rushed out of his head. Her breasts were full and aching to be touched, she was magnificent.

She slowly unbuttoned her dress pants, revealing a matching pair of navy blue lace panties. She carefully got on top of him, careful not to put too much weight on the parts of his chest that were still healing. Lovingly, she placed gentle kisses on his scars, eliciting a breathy moan from Josh. She kissed the sensitive spot right below his earlobe and gently sucked at it. His hands wandered from her back to the sides of her breasts, gently caressing her, causing her to gently whimper and say his name in that breathless way that he loves. Slowly, they grinded against one another as they went in for a very aggressive kiss that sent butterflies all through Donna's body. He tangled his hands in her hair, she began to pull at the waistband of his boxers. Their tongues danced and Josh sucked her lower lip. He moved his hands to take off her panties, only to be interrupted by the phone.

"How dare someone interrupt us," Josh huffed as he reached behind him to grab his cell phone. He knew that if someone was calling at this hour, it was probably someone from the White House.

"Josh Lyman,"

"Hey kid, how's it goin'?" Leo asked.

"Oh Leo, hey."

"You sound like you're busy, is this a bad time?" Knowing that Josh was recovering, Leo was more understanding about their phone calls needing to be during a time that Josh was feeling good and rested.

"Oh no, now's okay we were just uhhh watching C-SPAN."

"C-SPAN isn't on right now, Josh.

"Uhhh . . ." Josh had no response.

"Ya know what," Leo cut Josh off. "I don't want to know what you and Donna were up to."

Josh couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, but he was quick enough to mute the call first.

"What can I do for you, Leo?"

"The President's schedule got shuffled around tomorrow. Do you think you and Donna could come in for Senior Staff tomorrow at 7:00 instead of 9:00?"

"Yeah that works."

"Okay, see you then. Say hi to Donna for me Josh."

"Kay, night Leo."

"Night, Josh."

"Did you somehow manage, to stick your foot in your mouth, in the two minutes that you were on the phone with Leo, Josh?" Donna asked playfully as she snuggled against Josh and started rubbing light circles on his stomach.

"Yeah," Josh chuckled. He reached over and started scratching lightly between her breasts. "I told him we were watching C-SPAN."

"C-SPAN isn't on right now, Josh."

"That's what Leo said."

They both paused their movements to look at eachother, and instantly started laughing.

"Well, Josh continued. Better that it was Leo who called us out, than say I don't know, the President, or my Mom."

"Josh," Donna started to laugh again. "Had it been your mom, she would have told us to continue what we were doing in hopes that we make a grandchild for her. She probably would have hung up and told us to call back when we were done." That comment caused more laughter.

"Oh how well you know my mother, Donnatella. He stopped laughing and pulled her onto his lap. He nuzzled her ear and whispered reverently, "Will make her one soon enough," and gently kissed her earlobe and placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing his thumb up and down.

Donna looked at him, her eyes searching his, seeing nothing but love and devotion reflected back at her. "Josh, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She gently rubbed his shoulders.

"I'm saying that I'm ready whenever you're ready. If you say you want me to get you pregnant tomorrow, then I will. If you say you want me to do it in a year, then we will do it in a year. I'm all in. But first, I was hoping you would move in with me? Ya know, officially?"

"Yes Josh."

"Yes? Yes to which part?"

"Yes to all of it! She kissed him deeply. Yes I will move in with you, and yes I want to have your baby in the future. I'm all in too. The moving in part, I'm ready to do that now. The baby part, let's revisit that idea in six months to a year." The idea of having a baby with Josh filled her heart with so much joy.

"Kay," he said smiling as he returned her kiss.

"Oh so what did Leo want."

"Senior Staff has been moved to 7:00 tomorrow."

"Ugggghh, she pouted." So I guess we have to continue this tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep."

"Well I think we still have time to test out the Pajama Theory this evening, and a nice shower together" he said as he kissed the pout from her face.

"There's always time to test out a theory," she said as she stood up and grabbed his hand. He laughed and followed her to the bedroom, happy that his home was now going to be their home.

So what did you guys think? Should I add a second chapter? Is anyone interested in seeing how the Senior Staff meeting goes down?


End file.
